


Nymph of Atlas

by Rosey_Writes



Series: Rosey's 2018 Kinktober [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Body Piercer Kuro, Cock Worship, Corset, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipping, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoo Artist Shiro (Voltron), YUI's Goth AU, goth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: When Keith walked into ATLAS wearing a corset top…...with an off-shoulder neckline displaying smooth shoulders and a sleek collarbone…...with sheer sleeves that held onto his upper arms and closed around his wrists…...with ribbons woven over each other in slim x’s to tighten the middle of the shirt and bring attention to his slim figure…… it was all over for Shiro.





	Nymph of Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a reference for Keith's [top](https://d1cr7zfsu1b8qs.cloudfront.net/pimg/o/398148.jpg). The rest can be up to your imagination~
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> 10/6 = Public | Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting

When Keith walked into ATLAS wearing a corset top…

...with an off-shoulder neckline displaying smooth shoulders and a sleek collarbone…

...with sheer sleeves that held onto his upper arms and closed around his wrists…

...with ribbons woven over each other in slim x’s to tighten the middle of the shirt and bring attention to his slim figure…

… it was all over for Shiro. 

He quickly walked around the counter in the front room of the parlor, ignoring whatever question Kuro threw his way in favor of wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist and guiding him into the main office.

Keith could only blink in surprise when he heard the door lock, turning to face Shiro. A soft shiver traveled down his spine at the heated look in Shiro’s eyes, only able to notice that subtle difference because of how often he’d just spent hours memorizing his boyfriend’s features. He felt his breath catch in his throat catch as Shiro leaned closer. 

He didn’t flinch as his silvery-white forelock brushed over his forehead… his breath coming out in a whisper when Shiro hovered just close enough for their noses to touch. 

“Shiro…? Shiro, what’s…?”

His words died on his lips, and no hint of protest could be found either -- never would a protest be found -- as Shiro cups his face with the cool metal of his prosthetic hand and pulls him into a sweet, tender kiss. Keith’s arms snake around Shiro’s neck and held gently onto him, eagerly leaning into the kiss and sucking on his lips. Oh, how he had craved this touch… to feel their bodies pressed so close together they share a heartbeat…

The arm around his waist suddenly tightened, being his only warning before Shiro leaned further into the kiss and dragged his teeth over Keith’s lower lip. A sharp gasp shot up his throat and raised in pitch when Shiro quickly shifted the arm around Keith’s waist lower, just under his shapely ass, and easily picked him up. Keith was now clinging to Shiro desperately, his legs instinctively hooking around his waist as he tried to maintain the kiss and match this new intensity.

Shiro sank onto the plush couch, Keith’s legs shifting to kneel on either side of Shiro’s lap. A deep breath and a sharp nip to Keith’s lips, and Shiro finally pulled back and eased his grip on Keith’s waist. Keith gratefully sat back, his chest heaving as he caught his breath and finally got a good look at Shiro.

His eyes, normally as gray and calming as the clouds on a gently overcast day, were encompassed by the black abyss of his pupils, face slightly flushed even as he held his gaze and stroked the soft curve of Keith’s cheek with his thumb. Keith melted into that touch, his breath shuddering as he leaned into Shiro’s palm and laid his hand over Shiro’s. They sat there in a gentle silence as time passed them by… and then Shiro sighed gently.

“I’m sorry, Keith… I’ve just missed you so much, and then you show up looking like this…” He trailed a metal fingertip along Keith’s jaw, brushing under one of those dark cross earrings Keith loved so much, and then scraped just behind his ear. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as he shifted from the rush that coursed through every nerve at such a simple touch, Shiro chuckling deeply as he just watched. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Keith nibbled his lower lip as he gently grinds his hips down against Shiro’s thighs, a mischievous grin on his face to meet the surprised look on Shiro’s as he purred at him. “What if… that was why I wore this?”

When Shiro’s surprise didn’t wane, Keith took advantage of it and leaned in to his ear, making to press completely against Shiro. Another excited shudder traveled through him as he felt the arousal tenting Shiro’s pants before putting his lips right next to Shiro’s ear and nipping at it teasingly.

“Well… don’t you like it, _Daddy_?”

The teasing remark had the desired effect -- Shiro’s hand went to his hips as he nipped at Keith’s neck, slowly working Keith back to see a heated, almost predatory grin that spread across his lips. Simply the sight of it had Keith nibbling on his lower lip as those broad hands slid lower to cup his ass.

“Is that right, my little minx?” Shiro growled deeply, groping his ass roughly and drawing out a soft moan from his boyfriend. “Well, it seems like Daddy has a bit of a problem, but he needs to get back to work…”

Keith leaned back in and pressed their foreheads together as he grinds a bit more insistently against Shiro’s growing erection. “Maybe I could help, Daddy…”

Shiro’s smirk only widened as he seemed to think of it over. “Perhaps… But Daddy wants his little minx to use that naughty little mouth.” He runs a thumb over soft lips even as they pouted. “And if his little minx does well, Daddy will take him out to eat _anywhere_ he wants.”

A slender eyebrow raised as Keith holds his hand and kisses the thumb. “Anywhere??”

“Yes, little minx,” Shiro promised, waiting to see how Keith would behave.

Said man seemed to be at war with himself, wanting so badly to just ride Shiro until they were both exhausted, but… his desire to please his Daddy overrode his own needs. With a soft whine, he climbed back and sank to his knees. Any reservations he had about the arrangement flew out the window when he saw what Shiro was doing even as he knelt on the floor.

He had hiked up his shirt just enough to show the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants… pants that he was steadily undoing even as Keith watch. The button flew open with practiced ease, and the zipper was already moving downward with the strain of Shiro’s bulge. Keith couldn’t help it; his hands flew forward and took over for Shiro, opening the zipper as far as it would go before working on Shiro’s boxers.

Finally, they were worked just low enough for Shiro’s erection to spring free, and Shiro couldn’t help but sigh in slight relief at being freed from those confines. Keith immediately nuzzled the heated flesh, his amethyst eyes now just as blown as Shiro’s with lust as he mouthed at it gently and eased Shiro’s legs further apart. His tongue darted out and ran along a vein, his smirk hidden by the engorged cock when he saw Shiro’s eyes flutter shut and felt his metal hand hold onto his ebony locks.

His lips worked a teasing path over every inch of the cock -- pecking gently at some places, sucking harshly at others as he practically worshipped the part of Shiro that could make him see stars without even really trying. But now… it was his turn to return the favor, especially when he saw precum beading in the slit of Shiro’s tip.

His tongue trailed upward along throbbing veins and flesh alike as he raised his head just enough to take the tip into his mouth. Lips held the tip gently just within his mouth as his tongue lapped at the slit, his eyes drifting shut at the taste as he absorbed the moans that fell Shiro’s own lips. His eyes met Shiro’s, and he couldn’t help but shiver at the look in Shiro’s eyes -- at the unquestionable desire in them and the struggle to keep himself in control.

Keith rewarded that control by relaxing his jaw and easing his mouth further down, taking it at a steady pace to allow Shiro to just enjoy this. Once he felt that delicious ache in his jaw from reaching his limits, he hollowed his cheeks out before moving his mouth back upward, eliciting further moans and murmurs of encouragement from Shiro as his grip loosened slightly before tightening again. It continued like this for a good while with Keith steadily working more of Shiro into his warm mouth and drinking down all the precum leaking while Shiro let his head rest back, panting and moaning heavily as he felt his stomach begin to coil.

Almost as though he could sense the build-up of Shiro’s release, Keith redoubled his efforts, his pace picking up as he took him even further in. His cheeks hollowed out with every bob upward, drawing growls from deep within Shiro’s chest. The growls gradually deepened and got shorter, Shiro’s grip also getting tighter, and Keith knew just how to time Shiro’s release to give the best experience.

Shiro’s hips jerked upwards as he came hard into Keith’s warm mouth, Keith making sure he had his mouth as far down as he could manage and that he drank down every last drop. The warm essence coated his throat and laced it with a familiar taste that had him relaxing along with Shiro as he drank down every drop. Shiro’s fingers untangled from his hair and gently helped straighten the locks back out as Keith lifted his head, smiling softly at Shiro as he helped clean up his look again.

“Better, Daddy?” Keith teased as he sat back on Shiro’s lap, chuckling along with Shiro as his strong arms wrapped around Keith’s waist and Keith’s draped over his shoulders.

Shiro hummed softly as he leaned back against the couch. “Much better. Thank you, Keith.” He leaned forward, nuzzling against Keith’s shoulder. “I really did miss you… Sorry that I’ve been so busy.”

Keith kisses his hair as he ran his fingers through it soothingly and even massaged his scalp. “No need to apologize, Shiro. I promise.”

“I mean--”

They both froze as they heard the tumbles of the lock turning and only relaxed again when Kuro stuck his head in, disinterest apparent on his face as he looked right at them without even needing to check the room. “C’mon, Romeo. Your next appointment just came in.”

Shiro rolled his eyes in annoyance, but the expression melted when he looked back to Keith, kissing him softly as he set Keith on his feet and then stood up himself. “I’ll be done in a few hours. You can stay in here or in the lobby.”

Nodding in understanding even as he followed him out, Keith simply shrugged nonchalantly as he sat on one of the benches in the waiting area. “I’ll just wait out here for you.”

“Good,” Shiro replied, soft smile in place as he goes over to talk to the customer.

Keith went to look at his phone when he caught the smirk on Kuro’s face, an eyebrow raising as trepidation started setting in. “.... got something to say, Kuro?”

The smirk only widened as Kuro returned to his station at the front desk. “Nah. Just thought of a nickname for ya.”

“.... dare I ask what it is?”

“Nymph.” Keith blinked in surprise. He honestly didn’t mind that too much… and it even piqued Shiro’s interest as Kuro went on to explain. “Mostly ‘cause you two are so damn insatiab--”

“ _Kuro!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that made up for the mini-hiatus~ Story is dated for the day it was intended for simply to keep things in a certain order :)
> 
> Oh! And check out YUI on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yui930_log)! They came up with this whole AU, and their art is gorgeous!
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Please refer to [Sapphire Eyes'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172837) end notes for disclaimer concerning Kinktober. Love you all~


End file.
